


Синдром отмены

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После эпидемии ликантропии в стране нарушена большая часть каналов коммуникации, в том числе почта. Стайлз и Джексон едут выполнять «почтовую миссию».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синдром отмены

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Katrusia на Teen Wolf Secret Santa

Они ехали уже шестой час по пустынному шоссе на север. Стайлз спал, приоткрыв рот, не просыпаясь даже на ухабах дороги. Джексон уже давно разбудил бы его. Но, хотя это было и странно, ему было жаль Стайлза, которому последнее время удавалось спать не больше чем часа по три-четыре в сутки.  
Это была «почтовая миссия», как называл ее Стилински. И Джексон подозревал, что Дерек их отправил в поездку, чтобы дать возможность Стайлзу отоспаться.  
Темнело, надо было будить Стайлза. Джексон свернул с шоссе на какую-то проселочную дорогу, предварительно сверившись с картой и остро пожалев об отсутствии навигатора. По всем расчетам они приближались к первой точке, где оставляли часть почты, и где можно было переночевать.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Джексон, но тот не проснулся. Пришлось протянуть руку, бесцеремонно встряхнув за плечо.  
Стайлз открыл глаза и растерянным взглядом начал оглядываться вокруг, явно пытаясь вспомнить, где он и что с ним. Наконец, он сфокусировался на Джексоне, потом на дороге, потряс головой и хрипло спросил:  
\- Сколько мы уже проехали?  
\- Почти двести миль.  
\- А сколько едем?  
\- Шесть часов.  
\- А ты не торопишься, - удивился Стайлз.  
\- Зачем, - пожал плечами Джексон. – Все равно ночевать здесь.  
Стайлз согласно кивнул. Никто из них не испытывал желания ночевать в машине или в лесу. А правила безопасности они выучили еще в первый месяц после того, как все началось.  
\- Ссать хочу, - Стайлз потянулся. – А еще пить и жрать.  
\- Да ты мужик, - усмехнулся Джексон. – Не буду останавливаться, скоро приедем.  
Стайлз кивнул и уставился в окно. Джексон знал, что тот не в большом восторге от его компании, предпочитая оказаться в такой поездке со Скоттом или с Айзеком, с которым они сблизились в последнее время. Но Дерек велел ехать им вдвоем, и вариантов не подчиниться не было. Теперь их совместному путешествию грозило почти недельное неловкое молчание в машине. Это была вторая причина, по которой Джексон не будил Стайлза все это время.  
Минут через двадцать в сумеречном свете среди деревьев показался небольшой домик. Это была одна из охотничьих баз, координаты которых они получили от Криса Арджента. Большая часть из них использовались сейчас в качестве почтовых точек. Другую часть таких точек составляли тренировочные базы оборотней, также затерянные где-нибудь в лесу. Это было неудобно и медленно – часть дороги обычно проходила по лесу, но зато относительно безопасно. Обращенные во время эпидемии оборотни не рисковали забредать в такие места. Для человеческой части их личности было привычнее жаться к городам и крупным автомагистралям. А звериную часть отпугивал либо устойчивый запах пороха и аконита, либо запах других оборотней.  
Этот домик не был исключением, провоняв оружием и самими охотниками.  
Джексон припарковался рядом с крыльцом. Стайлз выскочил из машины и устремился в сторону леса.  
\- Оружие, - крикнул ему Джексон.  
\- Я недалеко, - отозвался Стайлз.  
Джексон открыл багажник и вытащил из машины коробку с крупно выведенной на ней цифрой один, с подписанным ниже кодовым адресом точки. И незапечатанный конверт из коричневой оберточной бумаги с пачкой листов в нем. Почты было немного – в основном это были письма тех, кто еще не отчаялся связаться с родственниками, какая-то документация, которой обменивались такие вот группы самоорганизации оборотней, охотников, или и тех и других вместе, как в Бикон-Хиллс. И обязательный открытый конверт с напечатанными одинаковыми информационными сводками. Там был короткий отчет по текущей ситуации в городе, и каждый, кто забирал свою часть почты, брал данные по интересующим его городам себе. Это была одна из идей Стайлза – отслеживать динамику ситуации не только у себя, но в близлежащих городах, особенно с теми, где была потеряна возможность связи через интернет или по телефону.  
Стайлз вернулся, застегивая на ходу штаны.  
\- Кто сегодня готовит?  
\- Я вел машину весь день, - сообщил Джексон.  
\- Хорошо, я, - покладисто согласился Стайлз и наклонился над багажником, роясь в сумке с продуктами.  
\- Может быть, хоть руки помоешь? - недовольно нахмурился Джексон.  
\- Перед готовкой помою, не переживай, – отозвался Стайлз и выпрямился, держа в руках упаковку спагетти и две банки с тушенкой. – Оборотни не должны быть брезгливыми.  
Джексон пожал плечами. Он не считал, что быть оборотнем означает быть неухоженным или нечистоплотным.  
В домике было автономное электропитание, подключив которое, можно было запустить свет, насос для воды и бойлер для душевой. Джексон проверил оборудование. Он был в таких местах не первый раз и знал, как и что работает. Это были похожие дома, со сходным образом устроенной системой жизнеобеспечения. Как правило, там была кухня, душевая и теплый туалет, необходимый минимум посуды, пара-тройка спальных мест и даже постельные принадлежности, которыми Джексон, впрочем, никогда не пользовался. Он всегда возил с собой комплект постельного белья и спальник, на тот случай, если в доме не окажется одеял. В этот раз он все взял в двойном количестве, так как подозревал, что Стайлз наверняка упустит это из виду.  
Стайлз прошел на маленькую кухню и минут через двадцать сообщил, что еда готова.  
К удивлению Джексона ужин оказался вкусным. В его понимании, соорудить что-то приличное из макарон и консервированного мяса в банке было невозможно. Но спагетти оказались сваренными правильно, а в обжаренные консервы были добавлены какие-то специи. Сам Джексон не умел готовить совсем, хотя в последние пару месяцев жизнь вынуждала его освоить хотя бы простейшие вещи. Но до Стайлза ему было явно далеко.  
\- Вкусно, спасибо, - сказал Джексон, когда они поели в таком же молчании. – Я в душ первым.  
Стайлз кивнул и пошел мыть посуду. Когда Джексон вернулся из душа, Стайлза в домике не оказалось. Тот нашелся с сигаретой на крыльце. Джексон недовольно хмыкнул. Он никогда не курил до обращения, считая, что будет делать спортивную карьеру. После обращения начинать курить было глупо – рецепторы не выдерживали такой вкусовой и обонятельной атаки. Стайлз начал курить не так давно, явно переняв привычку у Криса Арджента, который регулярно тренировал его в последнее время.  
Стайлз увидел Джексона и кивнул на ремингтон, лежащий рядом.  
\- Я с оружием.  
\- И с сигаретой, - поморщился Джексон.  
\- Извини, - смутился Стайлз. – Нервничаю что-то. Сейчас все равно в душ – пахнуть не будет.  
Джексон подождал, пока Стайлз докурит и пройдет в дом. Он предпочитал быть уверенным, что ничего непредвиденного не случится, не слишком доверяя способности Стайлза обращаться с оружием.  
Утром они быстро просмотрели почту из коробок, стоявших в комнате, отобрав те из них, где в адресе назначения значился Бикон Хиллс, и несколько распечатанных листов с отчетами из соседних городов.  
Закинули вещи в багажник. Стайлз нерешительно посмотрел на Джексона.  
\- Ты поведешь? Я почитаю сводки.  
Джексон кивнул. Вести машину было точно интереснее, чем ничего не делать. Стайлз просматривал листы, временами морща лоб и выписывая себе что-то в большой блокнот. А Джексон думал о том, как странно поменялась ситуация, когда из школьного лузера Стайлз стал вдруг чуть ли не комиссаром маленькой армии Дерека, а сам Джексон оказался в аутсайдерах.  
Это началось чуть больше полугода назад – этот кошмар, который Джексон никак не мог осознать до конца. Эпидемия ликантропии, прокатившаяся по стране, выкосила большую часть населения. Люди не сумели пережить своего первого обращения. Выжившие новообращенные оборотни оказывались дезориентированными и неспособными контролировать своего внутреннего зверя из-за обострившихся инстинктов. Они чувствовали себя потерянными и часто становились очень агрессивными. Эпидемия была вызвана чем-то вроде вируса. Заражение могло произойти даже без укуса, достаточно было контакта с заболевшим. Не сразу становилось понятным – болен человек уже или нет.  
Первые признаки появились восемь месяцев назад. После очередного полнолуния в городе внезапно обнаружилось очень много трупов людей, причиной смерти которых стали укусы диких животных. Затем ситуация повторилась. А потом она перестала подчиняться циклам луны. Когда утром находили людей в полуобращенном состоянии, умерших от того, что их кости и мышцы не выдерживали трансформации. Джексону довелось увидеть достаточно таких трупов, и первое время они являлись ему в кошмарах. И находили другие трупы – с горлом, разорванным зубами и когтями. Из других мест приходили столь же неутешительные новости.  
Когда стало понятно, что ситуация уже необратима, Питер Хейл выдернул Криса Арджента и шерифа Стилински на совместную встречу и в красках расписал, чем все кончится, если они не начнут что-то предпринимать. Нужно было учить выживших свежеобращенных оборотней находить свой якорь, налаживать связи с другими оборотнями и охотниками по стране, так как было очевидно, что только эти две группы сохранили способность к здравомыслию и самоорганизации. Так же надо было решать вопросы, связанные с городским управлением, инфраструктурой, поддержанием порядка и прочими задачами, иначе город явно сходил с ума.  
В какой-то момент перестала работать сотовая связь. Интернет и стационарные телефоны работали с перебоями. И полностью прекратилось почтовое сообщение между городами. Питер со Стайлзом придумали и начали налаживать вариант почтовой связи, когда отвозили корреспонденцию и мелкие посылки по определенным точкам, где ее забирали по цепочке способные контролировать себя оборотни, либо охотники, передавая дальше.  
Как работала почтовая система полностью, Джексон не понимал, да и не очень вникал. Раз в два-три дня кто-то ездил и собирал почту по самым близким к городу почтовым точкам. И раз в неделю кто-то ехал отвозить почту по специально составленному круговому маршруту, позволявшему максимально охватить одно из направлений от города. В такие поездки всегда ездили парами – на дорогах было небезопасно, и сама поездка занимала несколько дней. В этот раз Дерек отправил Стайлза, приставив к нему в качестве охраны и водителя Джексона.  
Сам Джексон в ситуации с эпидемией чувствовал себя потерянным. Вдруг выяснилось, что его единственным достоинством является только то, что он благополучно пережил обращение и способен контролировать своего волка. И для него не было секретом, что Дерек отправил его со Стайлзом, потому что для выполнения других поручений Джексон был самым бесполезным из всех.  
Это злило, но что-то сделать пока было невозможно. Приемные родители Джексона погибли одними из первых, заразившись и не выдержав трансформации. Потенциальные капиталы Джексона были теперь непонятно где – банковская система перестала работать еще раньше, чем сотовая связь. Его деньги и состояние сейчас не имели особого значения. Конечно, Питер говорил о том, что рано или поздно на каком-то уровне это все можно будет восстановить. Но было очень сложно спрогнозировать как именно и когда.  
Возражать Дереку, раздражавшему своим командным тоном и позицией «Я – альфа, и ты будешь делать так, как я сказал», Джексон перестал, когда в один момент после случая явного неподчинения Джексона Дерек вывел его из дома и на крыльце тихо сказал ему с холодной угрозой в голосе:  
\- Еще один такой раз, и я просто выставлю тебя вон.  
Джексон не сомневался, что тот так и сделает. Потому что при всем своем самолюбии слишком хорошо понимал, что им дорожить никто особо не будет. Лидия полностью переключилась на Питера. Денни еще до всех этих событий уехал куда-то на восточное побережье к родственникам, они успели обменяться письмами по электронной почте, когда все началось, но его следы в итоге оборвались. И сейчас стая нужна была Джексону гораздо больше, чем он ей. Хотя Джексон никогда никому бы не признался в этом открыто.

Стайлз оторвался от своих размышлений и расчетов.  
\- Когда следующая точка?  
\- Через полчаса, - ответил Джексон, прикинув, что через пару миль будет нужный поворот, и еще сколько-то они будут ехать по лесу.  
Стайлз кивнул, достал какую-то круглую коробочку из кармана, заглянул в нее, закрыл, убрал обратно, помолчал, потом спросил:  
\- Ты будешь против, если я буду курить в машине?  
\- Я против того, чтобы ты курил вообще, - ответил Джексон, не сводя глаз с дороги. – Через полчаса покуришь. Там же и пообедаем.  
Стайлз кивнул. Джексон слышал, что тот нервничает, но причину этого определить не мог.  
Когда они подъехали к очередному маленькому домику, затерянному в лесу, Стайлз сразу выскочил из машины и кинулся к багажнику. Джексон отметил, что тот автоматически прихватил с собой оружие.  
Стайлз открыл багажник и начал судорожно рыться в своей сумке с вещами.  
\- У тебя же сигареты вроде в кармане, - подойдя, тихо сказал Уиттмор.  
\- Не сигареты, - отмахнулся Стайлз, покопался какое время в сумке, потом выпрямился и растеряно сказал. - Я забыл дома таблетки. Нам надо заехать в какой-нибудь город по пути.  
\- Мы не будем никуда заезжать. Это против правил и это опасно, - спокойно сообщил Джексон.  
Стайлз поднял на него воспаленные глаза.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, я забыл свои таблетки. Блять, ты меня просто не видел в таком состоянии!  
\- Ну, значит, посмотрю.  
\- Джексон, мне их надо принимать постоянно, - сказал с нажимом Стайлз. И Уиттмор видел, что его пальцы, лежащие на капоте машины, мелко подрагивали.  
\- Ты их не забывал. И тебе не надо принимать их постоянно.  
Стайлз моргнул недоуменно.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Джексон вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас разразится буря.  
\- Дерек вытащил твои таблетки. И запретил мне завозить тебя по дороге куда-либо.  
\- Дерек рылся в моих вещах? – удивился Стайлз. – Как он мог это сделать?  
\- Ладно, это был не Дерек, это был я. Вчера вечером, когда ты был в душе, - обреченно уточнил Джексон. – Но это по приказу Дерека.  
\- Мы едем обратно и забираем их, - с уверенностью сказал Стайлз.  
\- Их там нет, я высыпал их в воду.  
\- Тогда мы сейчас едем до ближайшего города и ищем аптеку. Блять, мне нужны мои таблетки! – последняя фраза Стайлза прозвучала истерично.  
\- Нет, мы сейчас пойдем и пообедаем, заберем почту и поедем дальше по маршруту.  
Перемена в лице Стайлза была поразительна: оно моментально затвердело и стало жестким. Перекинул в правую руку ремингтон, поднял его и нацелил на Джексона.  
\- Мы сейчас едем к ближайшему городу за таблетками.  
Джексон впервые видел такого Стайлза. Он конечно сомневался в его способности хорошо стрелять, и руки у того сейчас явно подрагивали. Но расстояние между ними было смешным, и не попасть было практически невозможно. Зато выражение лица Стайлза не оставляло сомнений в том, что в случае необходимости, то тот сможет нажать на курок.  
\- Стайлз, не надо, - подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте, сказал Джексон. – Спокойно. Давай мы просто сядем и все обсудим.  
\- Давай мы просто сядем в машину и поедем до какого-нибудь города, - срывающимся голосом ответил тот.  
Джексон слышал, как неровно бьется пульс Стайлза и чувствовал болезненный запах пота.  
\- Хорошо, я закрываю багажник и сажусь в машину, - Джексон захлопнул крышку багажника и пошел к своему месту. Ему очень хотелось сорваться и бежать куда-нибудь подальше от этого психованного Стилински. Но Джексон понимал, что это как минимум недостойно.  
Стайлз молча сел рядом, снова направляя ремингтон на Джексона. Тот развернул карту и ткнул в нее пальцем.  
– До ближайшего города отсюда больше пятидесяти миль. И там опасно.  
Стайлз автоматически кивнул. Он знал название города и был в курсе ситуации в нем по уже прочитанным сводкам.  
\- Если мы поедем еще куда-то, то это миль восемьдесят как минимум, - продолжил Джексон. - Мы проездим почти день туда и обратно. Нас потеряют.  
Джексон прекрасно понимал, что значит фраза «нас потеряют» при полном отсутствии какой-либо связи с домом. Это значит, что шериф, Дерек и еще часть людей и оборотней будут сходить с ума от беспокойства, если Стайлз с Джексоном не вернутся вовремя. Стайлз опустил ружье и закрыл лицо руками, явно пытаясь выровнять дыхание, руки у него мелко тряслись.  
\- Я могу разрешить тебе курить в машине, - тихо добавил Джексон. – Если тебе так будет легче.  
Стайлз отнял руки от лица, кивнул, невидяще глядя перед собой, и вышел из машины, не выпуская из рук оружие. Присел на корточки недалеко от машины и закурил.  
Джексон выдохнул от облегчения. Вытащил ключи из замка зажигания, все еще не веря в то, что пронесло. Пошел к багажнику, вытащил следующую коробку с почтой и очередной конверт и пошел к домику.  
\- Боишься, что я уеду без тебя? - жестко спросил Стайлз, входя следом в домик.  
\- А ты бы уехал? – поинтересовался Джексон, стараясь не показывать, что тон Стайлза вогнал его в холодный пот.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз. – Я бы тебя не бросил. Хотя сейчас мне хочется тебя прибить.  
Они поели что-то приготовленное на скорую руку, чтобы не терять времени. Следующая точка была достаточно далеко, и надо было добраться туда до темноты.  
Стайлз почти всю дорогу молчал, и рваный стук его сердца, перегонявшего вязкую кровь, грохотом отдавался у Джексона в ушах, несмотря на шум мотора. Когда молчание стало тяготить особенно сильно, Джексон с легкой насмешкой поинтересовался:  
\- Вроде же ты должен болтать сейчас без умолку.  
\- Ты про гиперактивность? – хрипло уточнил Стайлз. – Дерек считает, что я все-таки заразился, но это не обратило меня, а вылечило. Этот вирус как-то действует на мозг и нервную систему.  
Джексон хмыкнул. Он уже слышал это объяснение от Дерека, но любопытно было, что сам Стайлз его разделяет.  
\- Почему тогда тебя так колбасит? Ты же должен быть нормальным тогда без своих таблеток?  
\- Это синдром отмены, - вздохнул тяжело Стайлз. – Я принимаю эти таблетки больше десяти лет.  
\- Как наркотик. И это вроде как ломка.  
\- Типа того, - кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Сколько оно продлится?  
\- Насколько я знаю про такие вещи, дня три как минимум.  
\- Но ты же первый день был без таблеток? – уточнил Джексон.  
\- У меня были еще в отдельной коробке, - признался Стайлз. – Но там кончились.  
\- Дерек сказал, что тебе надо больше пить, - заметил Джексон. – Там за моим сиденьем есть бутылка с водой.  
\- Приеду, прибью его, - зло выдохнул Стайлз и потянулся за бутылкой. – Чтобы не лез не в свое дело.  
Стайлз напился воды и через какое-то время задремал.

Вечером они были на очередной точке, но в этот раз домик принадлежал не охотникам, а оборотням, что не исключало наличие в нем душа и прочих удобств.  
Стайлз снова приготовил ужин, а после ужина сказал:  
\- Я первый в душ, я весь мокрый. Посуду потом помою.  
Стайлз задержался в душе, и когда Джексон зашел туда после, то понял почему. Стайлз дрочил в душе, и хотя он явно попытался смыть все следы за собой, но острый запах возбуждения и спермы никуда не делся. Это выбесило Джексона. Он уже давно ни с кем не трахался. Особенно тяжело было первое время после долгого периода достаточно регулярного секса. Последние полгода не хватало времени и сил, да и было не с кем, так как любая девчонка вполне могла ночью стать опасным монстром.  
Джексон прислонился лбом к пластиковой панели душевой. Неконтролируемое возбуждение накатило на него, и почти ненавидя себя, он начал дрочить, почему-то думая о голом Стайлзе, который делал все то же самое здесь меньше получаса назад.  
Уиттмор вышел из душевой, чувствуя себя злым как черт, несмотря на недавний оргазм.  
\- Ты дрочил в душе, - обвиняюще сказал он Стайлзу, который уже лежал в постели.  
Тот порозовел и зло ответил:  
\- Я и забыл, что с оборотнями личной жизни не бывает. В следующий раз пойду это делать в лес.  
\- Не забудь ружье, - усмехнулся Джексон, которого вдруг отпустила его злость.  
\- Очень символично, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Дрочить с помповым ружьем.

На другой день ближе к вечеру Джексон сказал:  
\- Тут есть озеро недалеко. Оно теплое. Можем искупаться.  
\- Это не будет отклонением от маршрута? – спросил Стайлз. Его трясло весь день, и Джексон слышал по запаху, как тот постоянно потеет, настолько, что даже пришлось переодевать футболку, когда днем они были на очередной точке.  
\- Это почти по пути. И мы нормально укладываемся по времени. Пара часов точно есть.  
Стайлз согласно кивнул.  
Джексон не стал говорить, что это Дерек велел свозить Стайлза к озеру, похоже заранее просчитав особенности действия синдрома отмены на Стилински. Джексона всегда удивляли отношения этих двоих. Он так и не смог понять, что же такое их связывает.  
Озеро было в глухом месте, действительно почти по пути их следования. И в это время года оно было очень теплым. Где-то в середине озера били холодные ключи, но ближе к берегам вода прогревалась.  
Джексон оставил машину чуть подальше от берега. Стайлз вышел и восхищенно присвистнул:  
\- Красота.  
Это была круглая водяная чаша, почти до берега заросшая невысокой травой. Стайлз припустил бегом к воде, потом нерешительно остановился.  
\- Черт, у меня нет с собой плавок.  
Джексон, который уже успел расположиться на траве неподалеку от Стайлза, посмотрел на него как на ребенка.  
\- Купайся голым, тут же нет никого.  
Стайлз согласно кивнул и начал раздеваться. Потом спохватился и посмотрел на Джексона.  
\- А ты?  
\- По очереди, ты же оружие с собой не возьмешь в воду.  
Стайлз хмыкнул, разделся до боксеров темно-серого цвета, потом подумал и скинул их тоже. Джексон, прикусывая травинку, лениво наблюдал за тем, как тот идет к воде, пробует ее ногой и осторожно входит в воду. Стайлз изменился с тех пор, как Джексон видел его в раздевалке для лакросса. И даже зная, что Стилински тренируют и Арджент, и Хейл по очереди, не ожидал настолько плодотворного результата.  
Стайлз и до этого был сложен хорошо, но был скорее суховатым и подтянутым. Сейчас же он явно стал явно более прокачанным и мощным. И это было определенно красиво.  
Джексон подумал, что он свихнулся, если сидит, наблюдает за голым парнем и оценивает красоту его сложения. И что Денни все-таки нездорово повлиял на него в свое время.  
Стайлз выбрался из воды нескоро и, весь трясясь, с кожей, покрытой мурашками, вытерся полотенцем, за которыми Джексон успел сходить в машину.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стайлз, заворачивая бедра в полотенце и натягивая футболку. – Ты пойдешь?  
Джексон кивнул, разделся и тоже пошел купаться. Они сменились еще пару раз, пока, наконец, собрались ехать обратно. Уже совсем стемнело, когда они возвращались в машину, довольные и расслабленные, как Джексон услышал сначала чужой запах, а потом и шорох где-то сбоку.  
\- Стайлз, у нас гости, - сказал он тихо. Стайлз кивнул и подобрался, вскидывая ружье.  
Из кустов вышли двое. Джексон оглядел их оценивая. Оба взрослые здоровые мужики. Явно из числа обращенных во время эпидемии. В потрепанной, но целой одежде. Но уже в частичной трансформации. Один из них зарычал, угрожая.  
«Черт, поговорить видимо не придется», - подумал Джексон. Он сожалел, что их двое, и на двоих одновременно его не хватит. Он начал частично трансформироваться, нацеливаясь на самого крупного из этих двоих. Оборотни метнулись на них со Стайлзом, и уже уворачиваясь от удара, Джексон услышал, как рядом выстрелило помповое ружье, и раздался жалобный скулеж второго оборотня. Почти тут же раздался второй выстрел, и скулеж оборвался.  
Противник Джексона был сильным, но не слишком поворотливым и явно не привык еще к своему новому телу. Джексон выматывал его короткими обманными движениями, и, наконец, ему удалось глубоко проехаться когтями по шее нападавшего и одновременно отбросить от себя. Тот скреб по земле, пытаясь встать, и рана на шее постепенно затягивалась. Джексон готовился к новой атаке.  
\- Джексон, стой, - услышал он команду от Стайлза и замер. Стайлз выстрелил, пробив оборотню грудную клетку, перезарядил и без промедления выстрелил еще раз в голову, размозжив выстрелом ее почти наполовину. Оборотень дернулся и затих. Джексон потрясенно повернулся к Стайлзу. У того были спокойные холодные глаза с какой-то внутренней обреченностью во взгляде.  
\- Охренеть как стреляешь, - выдохнул Джексон.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз и вздохнул. – Крис учил добивать, чтобы не напали снова. И чтобы не мучились, - добавил Стайлз тише.  
Джексон чувствовал, как его трясет от этой ситуации. Он знал, что Стайлз уже успел влипнуть вместе со своим отцом и Дереком в какие-то разборки с забредшими оборотнями, неспособными контролировать себя. И что ему даже пришлось тогда убить двоих. И что такой случай был не один. Но первый раз видел Стайлза в деле – с четкими отточенными движениями и холодной беспощадностью во взгляде, но без радости от того, что приходится убивать.  
\- Надо бы похоронить, - сказал Стайлз задумчиво. – Но рискуем тут попасть на кого-нибудь еще.  
Джексон согласно кивнул. Сходил в машину, вытащил два сложенных брезентовых мешка. Они оттащили тела в кусты, закрыли брезентом и забросали листьями. Вечером, когда благополучно добрались до домика, Джексон чувствовал, что его все еще колотит от нервного возбуждения. Стайлза, судя по пульсу, трясло тоже. Хотя с его синдромом отмены трудно было сказать точно.  
После ужина, Джексон сказал Стайлзу:  
\- Иди в душ первым.  
Тот усмехнулся и посмотрел внимательно на Джексона, потом развернулся и ушел в душ.  
Джексон слушал, что происходит в душевой, разбивая на отдельные звуки. Он слышал, как Стайлз разделся, потом пустил воду, потом как рвано выдохнул. И не раздумывая, пошел следом, толкнул незапертую дверь и дернул в сторону занавеску, предсказуемо видя там Стайлза, ласкающего самого себя. Тот открыл глаза и без удивления посмотрел на Джексона.  
\- Разденься, промочишь одежду.  
Джексон быстро скинул одежду и забрался под душ, задернув за собой штору.  
\- У нас там хоть дверь заперта? – севшим голосом спросил Стайлз.  
Джексон кивнул, толкнул Стайлза к стене и сразу глубоко поцеловал. Стайлз ответил на поцелуй, перехватил инициативу, потом жестко взял Джексона за волосы и оттянул его голову назад.  
\- Трахать себя не позволю.  
Джексон снова кивнул, начал гладить ладонями влажную кожу Стайлза, чувствуя забытое ощущение чужого возбужденного тела рядом, обостренно ощущая запах.  
Они торопливо отдрочили друг другу. Джексон отдышался, прислонившись головой к плечу Стайлза, и хрипло спросил:  
\- Может, повторим прямо сейчас?  
Он почувствовал, как Стайлз согласно кивнул, и, не раздумывая, опустился на колени. Его дико заводила эта ситуация и такой Стайлз. Он отсасывал Стайлзу, принимая его глубоко, чувствуя, как тот дрожит от возбуждения. Стайлз рвано выдохнул, попытался отстраниться, но Джексон придержал его за бедра, позволяя кончить себе в рот, вылизывая почти безвкусную сперму, ощущая, как Стайлз расслабляется под его руками. Тот дернул Джексона наверх, грубовато поцеловал и несколькими движениями руки довел до оргазма. Джексон чувствовал, как наконец-то его полностью отпустило и внутри разливается облегчение и тепло.  
Джексон дотянулся до душа, снял его с держателя, смыл с себя остатки спермы, и отдал душ Стайлзу.  
\- Я ушел, - сказал он хрипло. Забрал свою одежду и, не одеваясь, вышел обратно в комнату. Через несколько минут он уже крепко спал, не слыша, как Стайлз пришел вслед за ним. 

На другой день Стайлзу стало совсем плохо. Он проснулся весь в поту. Джексон обеспокоенно наблюдал за тем, как тот с трудом одевается, тяжело дыша. Что было тому причиной, определить было сложно – то, что они все-таки перекупались накануне, нервная реакция на стычку с оборотнями или обострившийся синдром отмены.  
\- Может быть, задержимся? – спросил Джексон. Стайлз отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Я лягу на заднем сиденье.  
Джексон вел машину, негромко включив музыку, чтобы хотя бы немного отвлечься от тяжелого дыхания Стайлза. Это была довольно сложная часть маршрута. Надо было успеть заехать не в два, а в три места. Джексон даже не стал задерживаться, чтобы пообедать. Стайлз отказался есть, только вышел из машины в туалет, умыться и покурить. Потом снова залег обратно. И по дыханию было слышно, что он периодически проваливается в беспокойный сон. К последней за день точке они приехали затемно. Стайлз, пошатываясь, выбрался наружу. Его знобило. Джексон отобрал у него банку с консервами, и сам сварил пасту, после намешав туда предварительно подогретой тушенки. Получилось так себе, паста разварилась. Но после дня без нормального обеда, это было съедобно. Стайлз через силу съел немного. Ушел в душ, а после сразу лег в постель, укутавшись почти с головой в одеяло. Джексон вернулся после душа и снова прислушался к дыханию Стайлза. Того по-прежнему знобило. Джексон, не раздумывая, разделся до трусов и просто лег рядом, бесцеремонно забираясь под одеяло, прижимая Стайлза к себе.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – замученным голосом спросил тот.  
\- Пытаюсь тебя согреть, - честно ответил Джексон.  
\- Ну и способы у тебя, - усмехнулся Стайлз, тем не менее, сам теснее прижимаясь спиной к горячему телу позади.  
Уиттмор почувствовал, что его член упирается Стайлзу в ягодицы и понял, что начинает неуместно возбуждаться.  
Стайлз тоже почувствовал это.  
\- Джексон, я… - начал он.  
\- Шшш, - шикнул на него Джексон. – Спи. Когда отогреешься, я уйду.  
Возбуждение так никуда и не уходило, и, чтобы отвлечься, Джексон решил задать вопросы, которые уже пару дней сверлили ему мозг.  
\- Можно я спрошу о личном?  
Стайлз шевельнулся.  
\- Спроси. В конце концов, я же могу и не отвечать.  
\- Какие отношения у тебя с Дереком?  
\- В смысле? – удивился Стайлз. – Вроде нормальные.  
\- Ну, - смутился Джексон. – Ну, между вами ничего нет? Такого?  
Стайлз хрипло засмеялся.  
\- Как ты думаешь, если бы между нами было что-то такое, позволил бы я себе то, что мы делали вчера в душе?  
Джексон вдруг вспомнил, как Дерек умеет угрожать, а еще, как он умеет выполнять свои угрозы, и понял, что в этом случае Стайлз мог позволить себе что-то подобное, только если бы искал какой-нибудь необычный способ самоубийства.  
\- С чего вообще такой вопрос? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Просто он так заботится о тебе. Даже с этими таблетками.  
\- За таблетки он еще получит. Но вообще, это же нормально, разве нет? Мы же стая. Как семья.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джексон. – О других он так не заботится.  
\- Тебе так кажется, - ответил Стайлз после недолгого молчания. – Просто с его точки зрения, забота – это не быть мягким и пушистым, а давать именно то, что нужно людям. Или оборотням.  
\- Например? – поинтересовался Джексон.  
\- Ты же сам сказал про таблетки, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Мне, наверное, давно пора было с них слезть, и я бы еще долго не собрался, не случись эта поездка.  
Джексон задумался о том, можно ли считать формой заботы именно о нем тот факт, что Дерек отправил его со Стайлзом??  
\- Почему он отправил со мной тебя? – эхом повторил его мысли Стайлз.  
\- Сказал, что у нас не настолько близкие отношения, и я смогу быть с тобой жестким.  
\- Разумно, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Скотта или Айзека я бы точно продавил на то, чтобы ехать куда-нибудь в город за таблетками.  
Джексон ткнулся носом в затылок Стайлзу, опустил голову ниже и провел губами по выступающим позвонкам.  
\- Спи. Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе, - выдохнул в ответ Стайлз.

Джексон так и не перешел на другую постель, заснул, обнимая Стайлза, и утром сбежал в душ, решать обострившуюся за ночь проблему с возбуждением. Стайлз это никак не прокомментировал, хотя явно все заметил. Он выглядел практически здоровым и, похоже, чувствовал себя таковым.  
В машине Стайлз зарылся в бумаги, что-то обдумывая и делая заметки. Они почти не разговаривали в дороге, но теперь молчание перестало чувствоваться как неловкое.  
\- Чем ты так упорно занимаешься? – спросил в какой-то момент Джексон, которому просто надоело молчать.  
\- Да все тем же, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Не знаю, что придумать с топливом.  
\- А что с ним? – удивился Джексон.  
\- Ну, оно имеет обыкновение кончаться.  
По пути они без особых приключений заезжали на несколько заправок, каждая из которых была отмечена в маршруте отдельно. Джексон знал, что на них установлены автономные электрогенераторы, которые позволяли включить насос для заправки топлива. И еще он возил пару канистр бензина в багажнике на тот случай, если бы какая то из заправок вышла из строя. Но он никогда не задумывался о том, откуда там берется бензин и о том, что он может кончиться.  
\- И что тогда?  
\- Тогда будут проблемы, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Сам посуди, мы будем привязаны к городу, очень сильно ограничены в передвижениях. И почта тоже накроется тогда.  
\- И как это решать? – спросил Джексон, нарисовав себе в голове картинку и мысленно ужаснувшись. Это было не так страшно, как чьи-то трупы, но все равно снова ограничивало и сужало мир.  
\- Если бы я знал, - напряженно сказал Стайлз.  
\- И скоро это случится?  
\- Не скоро, на какое-то время топлива хватит на этих брошенных заправках. Люди практически перестали ездить. Но оно там тоже не безгранично.  
\- Хм…да.  
\- Есть идея найти пару-тройку электромобилей или чего-нибудь на альтернативном топливе. Но это пока сложно.  
Они проговорили почти всю оставшуюся часть дороги. После проблем с топливом Стайлз начал рассказывать про другие трудности, которые надо было решать уже сейчас, и которые еще предстояли. Джексон втянулся в обсуждение и сам не заметил, как начал предлагать какие-то идеи, на часть из которых Стайлз хмыкал одобрительно и записывал.  
\- Черт, я, похоже, оказался мимо всего этого, - сказал Джексон с сожалением. - И ты думаешь над этим всем? Это же невозможно.  
\- Я не думаю над всем, - грустно усмехнулся Стайлз. – Тут никакой думалки не хватит. Но над чем-то думать приходится.  
\- Почему Дерек меня не подключает к решению каких-то проблем? – спросил Джексон, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал небрежно.  
\- Потому что ты сам не подключаешься, - спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Это не Дерек, я сам это взял на себя.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Точно также. Он никого не будет ставить на какое-то направление, если человек сам не хочет. 

Вечером они добрались до предпоследней в их маршруте точки. Дом отличался от остальных такого же типа тем, что он был сложен из бревен, с узкими окнами, похожими на бойницы.  
\- Странный какой, - удивился Стайлз, который на этом маршруте еще не был. Джексон пожал плечами, он тут уже был и дом его не удивлял.  
\- Говорят, это какой-то русский строил. И них вроде вот такие дома.  
Внутри все было организовано как обычно, если не считать, что стены внутри дома были такими же, как снаружи – ничем не закрытые потемневшие бревна. Это создавало странное ощущение, как будто бы они в каком-то очень старом и мистическом месте.  
Они уже привычно приготовили простой ужин, поели, убрали за собой.  
\- Я курить, а ты в душ, - сказал Стайлз.  
Джексон разочарованно кивнул. Когда он вышел из душа, то Стайлза внутри домика не было. Тот опять нашелся на крыльце, где курил, судя по всему, уже не первую сигарету.  
\- Тебе плохо не будет? – спросил Джексон.  
\- Нервничаю, - проинформировал Стайлз.  
\- От чего? – удивился Джексон.  
\- От того, что собираюсь сделать, - Стайлз затушил сигарету, поднялся и прошел в дом.  
Джексон, так ничего не поняв, пошел в постель. Стайлз вышел через некоторое время из душа, постоял в темноте, потом скинул полотенце и подошел к кровати Джексона.  
\- Подвинься.  
Тот подвинулся, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает предвкушение.  
\- Я весь в твоем полном распоряжении, - нервно сказал Стайлз, после того, как лег рядом.  
\- Ты по этому поводу курил? – уточнил Джексон.  
Стайлз не ответил, но ответ и не требовался.  
Джексон подтянул к себе Стайлза и поцеловал, чувствуя запах сигарет, не перебитый зубной пастой. Сейчас этот запах действовал возбуждающе. Джексон отпустил все тормоза, вспомнив, что он оборотень и ему положено руководствоваться инстинктами. Они целовались и ласкали друг друга с какой-то отчаянной жадностью. После Джексон снова отсасывал Стайлзу. И пока тот приходил в себя, расслабленный после оргазма, Джексон судорожно искал хоть что-то в дорожной сумке, что можно использовать в качестве смазки, найдя в итоге полузабытую бутылку масла. Он нетерпеливо растягивал, потом трахал Стайлза пальцами, вспоминая одно внезапное откровение Денни о том, как можно доставить удовольствие мужчине, и что такое простата. Потом уже трахал его членом, стараясь вначале быть осторожным, чувствуя, как Стайлз поддается и открывается ему навстречу, а потом просто откровенно стонет на каждом толчке. Джексона не хватило надолго – это было слишком хорошо. Кончив, он просто сполз ниже, засунул два пальца Стайлзу в задницу, нащупал простату и надавил на нее, одновременно легко касаясь головки члена языком и губами, не беря по-настоящему в рот, скорее дразня. Возбужденный Стайлз попытался втолкнуть член глубже Джексону в рот, но тот удержал его, фиксируя бедра. И продолжил дразнить, трахая пальцами, пока Стайлз не застонал, выгибаясь и кончая.  
Они лежали расслабленные и обессиленные рядом. Стайлз вздохнул:  
\- Надо опять в душ. Я прямо чувствую, как из меня вытекает.  
Джексон, не удержавшись, пошел следом. И в душевой Стайлз развернул его лицом к стене, заставляя в нее упереться, и сказал:  
\- Моя очередь.  
Тот подчинился, упираясь в стену и расставляя шире ноги. И все время, пока Стайлз сначала сосредоточенно растягивал его скользкими от мыла пальцами, потом трахал, вначале равномерно и как-то сразу найдя верный угол, потом срываясь в короткие рваные толчки, вышибая из Джексона невольные стоны, тот старался не задумываться о том, почему же это все так сильно и болезненно его возбуждает.

Утром Джексон с трудом растолкал не желавшего просыпаться Стайлза. Тот поднялся только после того, как Джексон приказал:  
\- Оденься, сядь в машину и спи там дальше.  
Обратно им надо было заехать еще на одну базу. А дальше Джексон просто гнал машину до Бикон-Хиллс, тем более, что дороги были пусты.  
Стайлз проснулся уже на подъезде к городу. Осмотрелся, потряс головой, жмурясь, и сказал:  
\- Черт, я, кажется, выспался на неделю вперед.

После приезда Стайлз свалил на Джексона необходимость отчитаться перед Дереком за их поездку и унесся по каким-то срочным делам. Дерек выслушал сбивчивый отчет Джексона, явно принюхался к нему, хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Только кивнул, отпуская.  
В последующие дни Стайлз сходу втянулся в решение каких-то очередных проблем, практически игнорируя Джексона, только смущенно улыбаясь ему, когда они сталкивались где-то на общих встречах. Он явно опять перестал высыпаться, глаза ввалились и блестели лихорадочно. Джексон не знал, что с этим делать, чувствуя себя снова потерянным и, как это не звучало странно, переживая за Стайлза.  
Через несколько дней вечером Дерек вызвал Джексона, указал ему на Стайлза и сказал:  
\- Забирай его отсюда и проследи, чтобы до утра он спал.  
Джексон выволок за руку слабо сопротивляющегося Стайлза из комнаты, увез домой и там неторопливо и со вкусом трахнул. Стайлз был послушным, податливым, благодарно отзывался на все действия Джексона, а потом почти мгновенно уснул рядом, облапив того всеми конечностями как плюшевого медведя. 

После этого Джексон проделывал такое уже по собственной инициативе каждые два-три дня. Дерек по этому поводу одобрительно молчал. Остальные тоже никак не комментировали. Хотя Джексон чувствовал, что градус общего отношения к нему очень сильно потеплел – Стайлза в команде любили все, так как он был генератором не только идей, но и шуток, постоянно разряжавших обстановку. Но Стайлз в состоянии хронического недосыпа становился раздражительным и противным. А загнать его вовремя отдыхать не могли даже шериф и Дерек – с этим справлялся только Джексон.  
Но окончательно Джексон успокоился, когда через пару месяцев он нечаянно подслушал разговор Стайлза с Дереком. Те не называли Джексона по имени, и разговор видимо уже шел какое-то время, но было понятно, что говорят о нем.  
\- Даже не ожидал, что он так хорошо с этим делом справится, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Ты явно на него положительно влияешь.  
\- Да уж, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – А вот он на меня влияет плохо – постоянно отвлекает от работы.  
Дерек хмыкнул, помолчал какое-то время и спросил:  
\- И как тебе с ним?  
Джексон услышал, как пульс у Стайлза на мгновение дал сбой, а потом стал биться чаще.  
\- Мне с ним хорошо, - явно смутился Стайлз и добавил чуть тише. – Очень.  
Джексон привалился к стене, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло и приходит ощущение, что теперь не только стая нужна ему, но и он сам тоже нужен стае. И Стайлзу.


End file.
